


Umhlangano

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Umhlangano

Amalungiselelo omshado ayephuthuma, acishe abe yindaba yomqondo ongathandeki. Izimbali zasendle zazithathwa ezigodini ezingasogwini, izimbaza zasolwandle zithathwe esihlabathini kanye nenqwaba yokudla kwasolwandle okulethwa emanetheni abadobi. Abathungi basebenza isikhathi eside kuze kube sebusuku ukudala ingubo enhle ngokwanele yokugqoka njengengubo yomshado kaBienne. Ukulinganisa kwakungekho ngqondo futhi konke kufanelekile kwashiya uBrienne ethukuthele kabi. Wayengakulungele ukuhlotshiswa ngempahla, kepha wayengeke ashade emgodini wezinwele, ngakho-ke watshelwa.

Kwabhalwa isheke elizobheka imikhumbi eqashiwe kaLannister. Kwesinye isikhathi uBrienne wayevakashela noma imuphi umphefumulo ompofu abehlala endlini yokukhanya, hhayi ngoba wayefisa ukubona lokho ayekuhlosile kodwa ngoba bambalwa ababecabanga ukumfuna lapho.

Ukwenza inkemba kwaba yinto ecishe yajezisa, ikakhulukazi kubaphikisi bakhe. Noma yisiphi isiphakamiso sokuthi kulindeleke ukuthi ayeke ubuciko bempi obunje ngemuva komshado wakhe kuphela ophefumule ukuqeqeshwa okunesihluku kakhulu, futhi uyise wayala ukuthi kungabe kusakhulunywa ngokulalelwa kukaBrienne.

Akukho okwakungamisa ukuhamba kwezinsuku nokho, futhi amasoseji amhlophe abonwa endaweni ngokushesha okukhulu kunalokho ayekufisile.

Amabhubesi ayesefikile. Hhayi-ke, wayezimisele ukuthi angahlangani nabo ezizwa enjengemvu. Kungenzeka angavunyelwa ukushada ngensimbi ebusayo, kepha angagwetshwa uma ebemukela ethobheni elilengxenye yefoppery efekethisiwe. Inkemba ibambeke okhalweni lwayo ibibonakala ingekho emthethweni noma yiphi imibono enjalo, yize uyise abonakale ebonakalayo lapho ezwa ukuthi uzokwethulwa kuye ngesikhathi egqokile.

Umunyu wecala wamqubuzela lapho ebona ukukhathazeka kwakhe, kepha ngaleso sikhathi sase sidlulile isikhathi. INdlovukazi uqobo yayihola ipharadesi elibomvu negolide ikhuphulela pier futhi ifike emhlabathini oqinile. Amehlo akhe akhukhulula iphathi ngokujabha okufihliwe. Wabe esebuyela emuva eBrienne, egqolozele amabhele asongwe ngemilenze yemisipha.

"Kunjani ukungathandeki," esho ngezwi le-velvet elidonsa ngendelelo. Kwakungabonakali kuye ukuthi ubheke umshado kadadewabo wakhe wakusasa. Ukugqolozela kwakhe kwase kudlulele eSelwyn.

"Isiqhingi sakho sihle, kepha mhlawumbe singabambezela izingeniso kuze kube yilapho sesiqabuleke? Ngemuva kwalokho ngingajabula kakhulu ukubingelela udadewethu wakusasa."

"Ungibingelele, Nomusa wakho," kusho uBrienne, eshaya ujabule. I-curtsy ibukeka inobuhlakani ngenkathi igqoka amabhuleki, futhi ngokuqinisekile yayibukeka iyisiwula ngokwanele njengoba injalo. "NginguBrienne waseTarth."

Kwakunokukhononda, ngisho nokugigitheka kwamanye amantombazane e-Queen-in-wait, kanti uBrienne wayelungiselelwe ubuso obushaqekile njengoba eqonde emnsalo wakhe. Engakakulungelanga ukufika kokufika kwendoda enhle kakhulu eyake yambona.

Ukhuphuke eceleni kwamawele akhe asebukhosini njengoba ayememezele ukuthi ungubani, futhi uBrienne washeshe wazikhuthuza ngokuba phambili. Kungenzeka ukuthi ubengabavikele bobabili ihora noma ihlazo ukube ugcina umlomo wakhe uvaliwe.

Wamangala ukubona ukuthi, yize iNdlovukazi uCersei icwebezela obala, ukuphela kwempendulo kaSer Jaime isimemezelo sakhe kwakuyihlo elinamehlo aluhlaza kanye nomhlathi oqinisiwe.

Wayebukeka ngendlela engenabulungisa njengoba ayenamahemuhemu okuthi.

Ngemuva kwamawele aphelele bekukhona isihlava esinzima sokuhleka, kwathi uSer Jaime wehla eceleni eyokwembula umfowabo, u-Imp. INkosi Tyrion, uBrienne wazikhuza. Wayazi kangcono kunanoma ngubani ukuthi kuyini ukwahlulelwa kuphela ngokubonakala okungajwayelekile.

"Lokhu kungenzeka kube ngumshado wokuqala engake ngakujabulela ukumenyelwa kuwo," kusho yena, eqhubekela phambili ngaphandle kokubheka isikhundla noma ukuzenzisa. "Thina ma-Lannista siqoqa impela ama-grotesquerie, akunjalo? Kodwa akumelwe ungithathe ngokungathí sina, nkosikazi yami. Ngivame ukusho izinto okungafanele ngizenze, futhi ngitshelwa ukuthi akubona ubuhle bokuthi bumnandi njengoba nami ngithanda ukucabanga. "

Wamlanda isandla lapho ebona ukukhanya okulimaza ngamehlo akhe. Okuthambile kokumgqolozela ngokungaboni kwabo lapho bebukana, ngamunye waba nomuntu obesabekayo, futhi wamomotheka ngokumkhuthaza. "Ngicabanga ukuthi ngizokujabulela ukukubiza ngokuthi dadewethu, nkosikazi yami," esho ngenxa yezindlebe zakhe kuphela, kanti uBrienne wethuswa ngumusa ongalindelekanga ngala mazwi.

UBrienne empeleni ubengazi ukuthi aphendule athini kulokho, kodwa uTirion wamhawukela futhi waqhubekela phambili, wabingelela uyise wambuza ngomlando walesi siqhingi. INdlovukazi ikwazile ukuzibamba nayo. Waphenduka umunyu wakhe wahola wahola iphathi wabhekisa amabala alindile namahhashi. UBrienne wamgqolozela lapho ebophile, kodwa amehlo akhe ayelandela udadewabo. Wayesabukeka njengongasho lutho, kepha lokho kwakungcono kunenhlamba elivulekile uBrienne azilungiselela lona.

Ngokububula okushubile, uBrienne walandela iphathi yomshado waya e-Evenfall ehholo.


End file.
